Goodbye
by Arlian Lee
Summary: [Sequel Inside] Aku merelakanmu untuk sahabatmu.. Selamat tinggal, semoga kau bahagia.. Ken x Leo, Keo/LeKen Vixx DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_U would never ask me why,_

 _My heart is so disguised,_

 _I just can't live a lie anymore._

 _I would rather hurt my self anymore,_

 _Than to ever make you cry,_

 _There's nothing left to say,_

 _but_

 _Goodbye!_

.

 **Goodbye**

.

By: Arlian Lee

.

Lee Jaehwan and Jung Taekwoon

Cha Hakyeon, Kim Seokjin, and Cha Sunwoo

.

Boyxboy, BL, Hurt/comfort

.

Keo atau LeKen mention N,

.

Please don't do something bad, like plagiat, copy paste or anything else.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

"Sebentar lagi kafe akan tutup." Seokjin meletakkan gelas di lemari penyimpanan. "Kau pulang dengan siapa? Apa Taekwoon _hyung_ menjemputmu?"

Jaehwan yang tengah menghitung uang di bagian kasir menoleh pada teman kerjanya itu. Bukankah setiap hari lelaki itu tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Jaehwan setiap pulang kerja? Kenapa masih terus bertanya? Tak menjawab, Jaehwan kembali memalingkan fokus pada hal yang ia kerjakan.

"Kemana Taekwoon _hyung_? Aku tidak lagi melihatnya semenjak musim panas lalu." Tanyanya dengan nada kentara penuh sindirian. _Oh_ , Jaehwan tahu. Pasti lelaki ini akan mengungkit lagi masalah dimana hubungan sedikit merenggang akhir-akhir ini.

Lelaki yang lebih tua tersenyum lembut setelah meletakkan uang ke tempat semula. "Pekerjaan kantor tidak bisa ditinggal Jin." Ucapnya kalem.

"Tidak ada alasan lain selain itu?"

"Tidak, Taekwoon _hyung_ memang sedang sibuk."

Seokjin menghela nafasnya. Tak mau berakhir cekcok, ia memilih untuk beranjak dari sana; menyapa sejenak pelanggan yang akan meninggalkan tempat. Sementara Jaehwan hanya melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu. Kenapa dengan Seokjin? Kenapa lelaki itu seakan tak menyukai hubungan yang ia bangun dengan Taekwoon?

Bahunya mengendik. Kemudian ia memperhatikan satu dua pelanggan yang masih bertahan disana. Mata bulatnya mengedar. Detik selanjutnya ada senyum tipis merekah dari bibir tebalnya, manakala pelanggan yang sempat bertahan itu akhirnya keluar kafe.

 _Oh_ jangan dikira Jaehwan kejam atau bagaimana, tidak. Ia hanya merasa senang melihat pelanggan itu menghampiri sosok yang menjemputnya dan memberikan kecupan kilat di bibir. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Jaehwan tengah iri. Ia sangat iri dengan pasangan itu. Hatinya berdesir aneh mengingat kapan terakhir kali sang kekasih berdiri di depan kafe dan merentangkan kedua tangan untuk menyambut pelukannya.

"Menyenangkan bukan bisa melihat sepasang kekasih tampak begitu harmonis."

Jaehwan mengeratkan kelopak matanya. Suara yang masih didominasi oleh sindiran itu begitu nyaring di telinga. Ia membuka lagi kelopak matanya dan menatap sosok itu. Kedua mata bulat Jaehwan menyorot aneh pada Seokjin yang seakan bertindak tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Seokjin membalas tatapan Jaehwan dengan tangan dilipat di tangan.

"Sesibuk-sibuknya seseorang, bila itu untuk kekasih bukankah harusnya menyisihkan waktunya?" Seokjin menghela nafasnya dan berjalan pada salah satu meja untuk dibersihkan. "Aku bahkan menyempatkan diri datang ke sekolah Namjoon. Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapaku." Ucapnya dilanjutkan dengan tangan menggosok meja.

Jaehwan hanya diam. Ia paham betul kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia ingat, ini bukan kali pertama Seokjin menyindirkan dengan menggunakan kalimat itu. Masih terekam jelas terakhir kali ia mengungkit hal ini adalah minggu lalu.

"Lalu kenapa Jin?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Seokjin masih terus menggerakkan tangan di atas meja kaca itu. "Kau pasti mengerti kalimatku."

Ya, Jaehwan sangat paham. Bahkan ia telah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Ini semua adalah masalah dirinya dengan Taekwoon. Sebenarnya Jaehwan tak begitu peduli, namun gerusan dari Seokjin menuntutnya untuk berpikir.

Akhir-akhir ini memang sepertinya hubungan keduanya sedikit merenggang. Seperti apa yang telah disinggung oleh Seokjin. Taekwoon –kekasih Jaehwan- memang jarang sekali meluangkan waktu untuk Jaehwan. Lelaki itu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

 _Atau dengan yang lainnya.._

" _Yah_ , aku bisa apa? Taekwoon _hyung_ memang sibuk. Pekerjaan selalu menumpuk. Dan aku memakluminya."

" _Oh_ , kekasih pengertian." Seokjin melipat kain bekas dan membiarkan bagian yang bersih berada di atas. Ia mulai membersihkan meja yang lainnya. "Kau bahkan bisa mengatakan Taekwoon _hyung_ sibuk saat aku melihat dia berada di pusat kota dengan orang lain."

Jaehwan diam tak menanggapi.

"Seseorang yang sering kau katakan padaku sebagai sahabat Taekwoon _hyung_." Ia menegakkan tubuh dan menatap datar Jaehwan. "Itu kah yang dikatakan sibuk?"

Dan Jaehwan merasa kelu untuk sekedar menjawab.

.

.

~Goodbye~

.

.

Hari telah berganti. Hari Minggu ini Jaehwan berencana untuk membeli beberapa buku yang harus ia miliki saat pergantian semester nanti. Ia telah rapi, pukul sepuluh pagi ini ia siap untuk memburu buku yang ia cari.

Namun, masih ada yang kurang. Pesan terkirim yang ia tujukan untuk Taekwoon masih belum mendapatkan balasan. Kemana kekasihnya itu pergi? Ia mendesah pelan. Kalimat-kalimat sindiran yang sering ia dengar dari Seokjin terus melayang-layang. Mereka seakan menghakimi Jaehwan saat itu juga. Apa mungkin?

Lantas ia menekan nomor ponsel Taekwoon dan mulai mendial nomor itu. Ia menahan nafas sebentar demi menghilangkan kalut yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang. Ia memejam seiring dengan sambungan telepon yang masih belum diangkat.

" _Oh hyung_!" Pekik Jaehwan senang begitu sambungan itu diterima.

Dari seberang terdengar suara pelan Taekwoon. _"Jaehwanie? Ada apa?"_ Tanyanya.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau sibuk? Bisa kau temani aku mencari buku?" Pinta Jaehwan to the point.

" _Kapan?"_

"Sekarang _hyung_!"

" _Sekarang yaa? Maaf sayang, hyung tidak bisa. Hyung harus menemani Hakyeon menemui kliennya."_

 _Deg.._

Dada Jaehwan bergemuruh seketika. Kedua bola matanya terasa panas. Penolakan ini bukan kali pertama ia dengar dengan alasan yang sama. Apakah memang di mata Taekwoon sosok Hakyeon yang paling penting? Jaehwan ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tetapi ia harus bisa tampil kuat di depan mata Taekwoon.

" _A-ah_ , baiklah! Aku akan pergi sendiri. Maaf _hyung_ mengganggumu."

Tak menunggu jawaban dari Taekwoon, Jaehwan langsung menutup ponselnya. Tangannya mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan menuruni pipinya. Ia terisak. Perih di dada begitu kuat mencengkeramnya. Rasanya Jaehwan ini berteriak saat itu juga.

Mungkin memang sebelumnya Taekwoon lebih dulu berjanji kepada Hakyeon. Sehingga lelaki itu tidak bisa menemani Jaehwan. Taekwoon adalah tipikal orang yang tidak suka ingkat janji. Dan Jaehwan cukup tahu itu. Meskipun dalam hati ada kekecewaan yang teramat, Jaehwan tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam. Mungkin ini memang salahnya yang terlalu mendadak meminta tolong pada Taekwoon.

Karena seharusnya sejak kemarin ia meminta.

.

.

~Goodbye~

.

.

Pada akhirnya Jaehwan pergi sendiri. Ke pusat kota demi mendapatkan buku yang ia cari. Masih ada sedikit rasa kecewa, Jaehwan mencoba tak peduli. Ia tetap berjalan dengan kepala sedikit menunduk, sesuatu mendesak di dalam dadanya. Rasanya perih sekali.

Senyum coba ia ukir manakala kakinya sampai di toko buku. Mata bulatnya memindai sejenak, mencoba membaca deretan plang di atas rak buku. _Ah_ , ada. Bagian ekonomi makro. Segera ia mendekat ke arah rak itu.

Tangannya begitu cekatan mengambil dan mengembalikan buku setelah mata tajamnya membaca judul buku dengan buku telah ia ambil namun belum ada yang sesuai keinginan. Ia pun beralih pada rak satunya dan mulai melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Oh_ , Jae-Jaehwanie?"

Seseorang memanggil nama Jaehwan dengan suara sedikit ragu.

"Kau benar Jaehwan?"

Jaehwan lekas menoleh. Iris kembar itu membesar seiring dengan pantulan sosok itu di lensanya.

"Su-Sunwoo?" Balas Jaehwan terkejut.

Jelas ia kaget dengan sosok ini. Sudah lama sekali ia tak bertemu dengannya. Jika ia tak salah ingat sekitar tahun lalu mereka bertemu. Bukankah lelaki ini tinggal di Jepang?

Sosok itu tersenyum manis sekali. Tangannya mengulur untuk menjabat tangan Jaehwan. Sedikit ragu, Jaehwan menjabatnya. Kikuk, seperti apapun keadaan keduanya begitu kikuk.

Ah, bukan keduanya hanya Jaehwan saja yang merasa kikuk. Tatapan lelaki ini masih sama. Sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sunwoo lembut.

Jaehwan tersenyum canggung. "A-aku baik-baik saja. Kau?"

"Yaa seperti yang kau lihat." Sunwoo mengambil alih buku di genggaman Jaehwan. "Aku tidak merasa baik setelah kau menolakku."

Kedua mata bulat Jaehwan hanya menatap bingung pada Sunwoo.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu? Kenapa kau datang kesini sendirian? Kemana kekasihmu itu?" Perlahan nada suara Sunwoo berubah sinis. Ia bahkan tersenyum miring seraya meletakkan buku itu pada tempatnya semula.

Jaehwan mengulum bibirnya. Ia ingin menjawab ucapan Sunwoo, namun rasanya percuma. Lelaki ini pasti akan mengungkit hal-hal yang telah ia lupakan. Masa-masa dimana dulu lelaki di depannya ini begitu gencar mengejarnya. Tetapi Jaehwan lebih memilih menerima Taekwoon daripada Sunwoo.

"Aku memperhatikanmu akhir-akhir ini." Jaehwan menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tapi aku jarang sekali melihatmu bersama dengan Taekwoon _hyung_. Apa kalian sudah putus? _Oh_ , kenapa putus padahal sudah lama sekali kalian berkencan."

"Sunwoo-ya." Jaehwan menyentuh pundak lelaki itu. "Berhentilah bicara yang tidak-tidak. Pulanglah, sepertinya kau butuh istirahat." Tukas Jaehwan dengan senyum miris. Ia berniat untuk meninggalkan Sunwoo saat itu juga. Bahkan Jaehwan melupakan tujuannya kemari.

Sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar jauh dari lelaki itu lebih dulu ia mendengar teriakan dari Sunwoo. Jaehwan hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Kenapa ia harus bertemu lagi dengan Sunwoo? Lalu, kenapa juga Sunwoo harus mengungkit masalah Taekwoon?

Dan lagi-lagi pemikiran itu kembali berulang. Bukankah ia telah menghilangkan segala pemikiran buruk tentang Taekwoon. Ia telah berusaha berpikir positif. Namun karena ucapan Sunwoo, Jaehwan kembali memikirkannya.

Kenapa ia dan Taekwoon menjadi semakin jauh? Kenapa?

Lalu kenapa banyak orang yang bilang seperti itu? Kenapa mereka tidak melihat saat ia berdua dengan Taekwoon? Kenapa malah saat-saat sendiri?

Dada Jaehwan menjadi lebih perih dari sebelumnya. Jika kalimat itu terlotar dari mulut Seokjin mungkin ia masih bisa menyangkal dan menjelaskannya. Tapi saat itu keluar dari bibir orang lain? Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Kemana Taekwoon?

 _Ah_ , Jaehwan bahkan bodoh sampai lupa. Taekwoon sedang bersama dengan sahabatnya.

Ya, sahabatnya.

Dan sejak saat itu, air mata Jaehwan turun tanpa bisa Jaehwan cegah. Meski tak banyak, Jaehwan bisa merasakan ada yang basah di kedua pipinya.

Lagi-lagi ia menangis karena hal ini.

.

.

~Goodbye~

.

.

Jaehwan melongok keluar kamar manakala mendengar klakson mobil di depan rumah. Ia tahu ada seseorang yang datang. Siapa?

Senyumnya merekah manis sekali ketika tahu siapa sosok yang datang di depan rumahnya. Taekwoon, ya dengan sangat jelas itu adalah kekasihnya, Jung Taekwoon. Lelaki itu datang untuk menjemputnya. Lekas tanpa membuang waktu Jaehwan segera mengambil tas dan turun ke bawah. Beruntung ia telah siap sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Apa ini sebuah kejutan? Tidak biasanya Taekwoon akan menjemputnya tanpa memberitahu lebih dulu. Jaehwan senang, selain ia tak perlu datang ke kampus dengan naik ia bisa melihat dan merasakan bahwa Taekwoon masih peduli kepadanya.

Dalam sekejap hilang sudah pikiran-pikiran buruk yang sempat tersemat di dalam otaknya.

" _Hyungie_!" Pekik Jaehwan setelah ia membuka pintu mobil.

Sang kekasih tampak tersenyum senang di dalam sana. Ia mungkin kagum dengan sikap ceria yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaehwan.

"Kau cantik sekali Hwani."

" _Yaa_!, _hyung_! Aku tampan bukan cantik."

Taekwoon gemas, ia mencubit pipi sang kekasih. "Kalau kau tampan aku apa?" Candanya.

"Oke-oke-oke!" Jaehwan memakai sabuk pengamannya. " _Hyung_ tidak bekerja? Sekarang kan sudah pukul sepuluh."

Lelaki di sebelah Jaehwan memainkan kemudi hingga mobilnya berjalan. "Sengaja tidak berangkat pagi. Nanti saja saat rapat jam dua." Ia melongokkan kepala keluar untuk melihat sekitar lalu kembali lagi pada posisi awal. "Makanya aku bisa menjemputmu. Kau tidak suka aku jemput?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku sangat suka. Malah suka sekali." Jaehwan terdiam sejenak. "Sudah lama _hyung_ tidak menjemputku maupun mengantarku pergi." Sedikit ada kesedihan menjadi bumbu kata-kata Jaehwan. "Juga.."

"Juga?"

"Juga, kita hampir tidak pernah berkencan lagi. Aku sibuk kuliah dan bekerja, kau juga sibuk bekerja."

Senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Taekwoon. Meski lelaki itu masih fokus dengan jalanan, ia bisa merasakan apa yang diucapkan oleh Jaehwan. Bagaimana keadaan Jaehwan saat ini ia juga tahu.

"Maaf!"

Mungkin kata itu bisa melunakkan keadaan yang sepertinya sedikit tak mengenakkan.

"Ya, kita memang akhir-akhir ini sibuk. Aku harus mengurus beberapa pekerjaan."

Jaehwan mengangguk paham.

"Aku juga harus mengurus temanku yang baru masuk di perusahaan. Hakyeon tidak bisa bekerja sendirian. Maaf yaa."

Hakyeon..

Hakyeon..

Hakyeon...

Kenapa nama itu muncul lagi? Dada Jaehwan bergemuruh tak menentu. Mendengar nama Hakyeon seolah bagaikana sebuah bom yang siap meledak dan meruntuhkan segalanya. Tidak bisakah Taekwoon tidak mengungkit nama Hakyeon saat bersama?

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Jaehwan merasa.

Tidak-tidak, mungkin memang seperti apa yang dikatakan Taekwoon. Hakyeon datang ke perusahaan Taekwoon belum lama ini dan masih butuh bimbingan dari Taekwoon sebagai sahabatnya. Ya, bimbingan sebagai sahabatnya.

"Aku akan berjanji untuk lebih memperhatikanmu." Taekwoon mengusap pipi Jaehwan. "Maaf yaa sayang."

Yang diusap pipinya hanya tersenyum lembut. Jaehwan tengah berusaha menata lagi hatinya yang sempat kecewa. Memberikan kepercayaan bagi sang kekasih bukan hal salah 'kan?

"Kau pulang jam berapa nanti malam?" Tanya Taekwoon.

"Sembilan malam _hyung_ setelah bekerja."

Taekwoon mengangguk lalu melepaskan sabuk pengaman milik Jaehwan. "Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam. Sekarang kau belajar yang benar ya sayang." Ucap Taekwoon seraya mengecup pipi Jaehwan.

Jaehwan tersenyum manis sekali. Hatinya senang merasakan perlakuan dari Taekwoon yang lama tak ia terima. Ia mengangguk antusias lalu turun dari mobil.

"Aku akan menunggumu nanti _hyung_!"

"Baiklah, _bye-bye_ sayang!"

Tangannya melambai seiring dengan mobil Taekwoon yang mulai melaju meninggalkan Jaehwan. Jangan ditanya bagaimana hati Jaehwan saat ini. Hatinya sangat senang. Jarang sekali ia merasakan seperti ini.

Dengan hati yang senang, langkah Jaehwan begitu ringan menuju dalam kampus. Jauh berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Semoga setiap hari akan terus seperti ini.

Iya, semoga.

.

.

~Goodbye~

.

.

Malam itu, seperti biasa Jaehwan mengisinya dengan bekerja di sebuah kafe. Terasa jelas bagaimana Jaehwan bekerja, setiap gerak yang ia ciptakan tak luput dari senyum di wajahnya. Seokjin yang paling merasakan. Mungkin ada hal yang menyenangkan tengah terjadi padanya.

Ia mendekat. Duduk di dekat Jaehwan yang tengah membereskan piring-piring.

"Ada apa? Kau sepertinya bahagia."

Jaehwan menoleh sejenak lalu kembali menata piring-piring itu.

"Orang yang kau pikir tak peduli padaku akhirnya mau melakukan apa yang selama ini kau keluhkan!"

"Maksudmu?" Kening Seokjin mengerut. Ia turun tangan membantu Jaehwan menata piring-piringnya.

"Taekwoon _hyung_! Dia berjanji untuk mengantar jemputku." Jaehwan tersenyum. "Malam ini, dia akan menjemputku!"

" _Ohooo_! Kau beri apa sampai dia mau melakukan itu? Apa dia sudah tidak memperhatikan sahabatnya lagi?"

Lelaki yang lebih tua mendesah pelan. Ia tak langsung menjawab, membiarkan waktu berputar dengan sendirinya. Selama kediaman itu terjadi, Jaehwan mendengar deru nafas kesal dari Seokjin.

Yang lebih muda meletakkan piring dan sedikit menjauh dari Jaehwan.

" _Yah_ , apapun itu aku senang jika kau senang Jaehwan-ah!"

Jaehwan hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan ucapan Jaehwan. Ia melirik jam di dinding. Sebentar lagi kafe akan ditutup, jadi sebentar lagi Taekwoon juga akan segera datang. Segala pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Ia tinggal bersiap-siap dan pulang. Sembari menunggu Taekwoon datang, Jaehwan memilih menata meja dan membersihkannya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, seseorang berdiri di depan pintu masuk kafe. Senyum Jaehwan mengembang. Ia tahu siapa yang datang. Lekas ia meletakkan segala perlengkapan kerja dan mengambil tasnya. Ia menoleh pada Seokjin seolah berpamitan melalui pandangan mata. Melihat senyum yang mengembang dari bibir Seokjin, Jaehwan mendekat pada Taekwoon. Ia menggandeng lelaki itu dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Langsung pulang?" Tanya Taekwoon?"

" _Uh_?" Jaehwan menatap bingung Taekwoon.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi tersenyum. "Kita jalan-jalan dulu." Tukasnya.

" _Oh_ , baiklah!"

Dan mobil Taekwoon membelah jalanan Kota Seoul. Jaehwan tak berhenti tersenyum di setiap pandangan pada jalanan yang mereka lalui. Ia tak menyangka jika selain Taekwoon menjemputnya juga mengajaknya berkencan. Apa mungkin karena selama ini atau akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang kerluar malam bersama? _Oh_ mungkin.

Setelah beberapa menit mobil Taekwoon melaju, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Bagaimana tidak sepi, ini sudah mendekati pukul sepuluh malam. Jaehwan menoleh pada Taekwoon sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk turun. Setelahnya ia memandang sekitar. Sepertinya tempat ini ramai jika mereka datang saat siang hari atau pada saat hari terang.

Tak berkata, tangan Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Jaehwan. Ia mengajak sang kekasih duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang mengitari air mancur. Percikan air itu sesekali mengenai mereka, namun mereka tak urung untuk pergi.

"Sudah lama kita tidak merasakan kencan seperti ini." Suara pelan Taekwoon memecah keheningan yang sempat bersama mereka beberapa saat.

Jaehwan menghirup dalam nafasnya. "Ya, aku merindukan saat-saat kita bersama." Ia menunduk. "Kita sempat membahas masalah ini bukan tadi pagi?"

"Kau benar." Tangan Taekwoon menarik tubuh Jaehwan agar lebih mendekat. "Karena aku terlalu sibuk bekerja kau tidak mendapatkan waktu untuk bersamaku."

Jaehwan menelusupkan tangannya di pinggang sang kekasih. Kepalanya menyandar pada bahu kekar Taekwoon. "Aku baik-baik saja, asal _hyung_ masih tetap menghubungiku."

"Pasti. Tapi kau harus berbagi waktuku selain dengan pekerjaan juga dengan sahabatku. Cha Hakyeon."

 _Deg.._

Jaehwan terdiam seketika. Dadanya bergemuruh, ia tak bergeming dalam diamnya. Kenapa di saat seperti ini nama Hakyeon masih sempat terucap oleh Taekwoon? Apa mungkin lelaki yang Taekwoon bilang sebagai sahabatnya itu adalah orang istimewa di mata Taekwoon? Kenapa?

Sebenarnya Jaehwan ingin berteriak, namun ia mengurungkannya. Ia tidak ingin memancing amarah Taekwoon yang akan mengatainya sebagai kekasih tak pengertian. Dan pada akhirnya Jaehwan harus kembali mengulum keinginannya itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa _hyung_." Ada senyum memang yang terlukis di wajahnya. Tapi Jaehwan sadar bahwa hatinya menangis saat itu juga.

"Hakyeon butuh seseorang yang bisa memperhatikannya."

 _Lalu apakah aku tidak butuh orang yang demikian?_

"Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal, dan dia sendirian di Seoul."

Kelopak tipis Jaehwan memejam seiring dengan rasa panas di bola mata. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis, namun setitik air mata tak mau turun.

"Aku mengenalnya sudah lama sekali Jaehwan, dia sepertinya memang butuh aku untuk beradaptasi."

Dada Jaehwan nyeri. Segores luka terasa perih di dalam ada garisan luka baru yang telah digoreskan oleh Taekwoon. Jaehwan mengeratkan pelukannya. Seolah dengan demikian sosok yang ada di pelukannya tak akan menghilang.

Tiba-tiba ada pemikiran bahwa sang kekasih telah menumbuhkan benih cinta pada sahabatnya.

Apa mungkin?

Jaehwan mendongak, ia melihat bagaimana Taekwoon bercerita tentang Hakyeon. Ada binar bahagia di kedua mata tajamnya. Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kekecewaan tengah memburu di dalam sana. Mungkinkah apa yang ia pikirkan benar-benar terjadi?

Dan kencan mereka yang pertama setelah kesibukan merajai harus berakhir dengan segala macam cerita tentang Hakyeon. Jaehwan tak memiliki keberanian untuk menggugat. Ia hanya diam dan setia mendengarkan. Sesekali ia menanggapi jika memang itu dirasa perlu. Karena sebenarnya Jaehwan tengah berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ia rasa.

.

.

~Goodbye~

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, sejak Jaehwan berpikir bahwa Taekwoon memang menyimpan rasa untuk Hakyeon. Tapi, ada beberapa yang membuatnya bingung. Selama ini –seminggu terakhir- Taekwoon rajin mengantar dan menjemputnya. Kalau memang Taekwoon hanya terfokus pada Hakyeon harusnya Taekwoon tidak usah repot-repot menjemputnya.

Sungguh, Jaehwan dibuat bingung dengan sikap Taekwoon akhir-akhir ini. Tadi pagi saat ia akan berangkat kuliah, Taekwoon juga masih sempat menjemputnya. Jaehwan menyentuh kepalanya yang pusing tiba-tiba. Ia tak tahu mengapa jadi seperti ini. Bola matanya bergulir pada jam di tangan, ia harus segera pulang dan istirahat. Nanti malam ia masih harus bekerja.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang, kepala Jaehwan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jika biasanya, mobil Taekwoon akan berada di dekat pohon sana; menunggu Jaehwan pulang dari kuliah. Tapi kenapa kali ini tidak ada? Lantas Jaehwan merogoh ponselnya untuk menghubungi Taekwoon.

Satu panggilan tak diterima, dua panggilan tidak diterima, tiga panggilan tak diterima

Jari-jari Jaehwan begitu cekatan mengetikkan pesan untuk kekasihnya. Ia menanyakan apakah Taekwoon akan menjemputnya atau tidak.

Sekitar sepuluh menit ia menunggu tak ada balasan. Kembali Jaehwan menelpon Taekwoon namun masih tak ada jawaban.

Desah lirih menguar dari bibir tebalnya. Sebelum kakinya ia gerakkan, lebih dulu kepalanya menoleh pada jalanan. Masih ada harapan bahwa Taekwoon akan menjemputnya. Tetapi kabut seolah mengikis semua harapannya. Sepertinya Taekwoon memang tidak menjemputnya.

Lalu kemana Taekwoon? Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilannya? Kenapa tidak membalas pesannya?

Kaki Jaehwan melangkah sedikit berat. Ia merasa kecewa dengan Taekwoon. Entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba merasa tak tenang.

Selama perjalanan, Jaehwan tampak tak fokus. Ia lebih sering melamun daripada memperhatikan jalan. Sesekali tarikan nafas putus asa ia lakukan. Sampai setitik air turun dari sudut matanya. Jaehwan mendongak demi mengembalikan air mata itu. Tangannya mengusap bekas air yang sempat turun lalu beralih pada dadanya. Ada rasa nyeri dan perih di dalam sana.

Jaehwan menatap ponselnya, masih belum ada kabar dari Taekwoon. Kemana sebenarnya kekasihnya itu?

Karena Jaehwan terlalu fokus pada lamunannya, ia tak melihat sekitar saat akan menyabrang. Tanpa Jaehwan sadari ada motor yang melaju kencang dari arah kanan Jaehwan. Sekitar dua detik kemudian Jaehwan menyadari itu namun...

 _BRAAKKKKK..._

Terlambat, Jaehwan tidak bisa menghindar dari laju kencang motor itu. Jaehwan tak tahu bagaimana dirinya. Yang ia sadari, ia tergeletak dengan tangan masih menggenggam ponsel. Detik selanjutnya kedua matanya memejam erat.

.

.

~Goodbye~

.

.

Tak pernah tahu apa yang telah terjadi selama dirinya terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Dari apa yang ia dengar, ia telah tertidur selama dua hari lamanya. Ia juga tahu kalau selama itu sosok Seokjin yang menunggunya. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa kakinya mengalami cidera sehingga harus menggunakan kruk untuk berjalan.

Jaehwan terbangun dan mencoba bangkit. Kepalanya terasa pening sekali. Terlalu lama tidur tidak membuatnya lebih baik, malah membuatnya pusing bukan kepalang. Pertama kali saat mata itu telah berhasil menyesuaikan keadaan adalah melihat sosok Seokjin. Kim Seokjin, teman sekaligus sahabatnya.

Lalu mana Taekwoon? Apa lelaki itu tidak datang menjenguknya? Atau Taekwoon tidak tahu kalau ia mengalami kecelakaan?

"Kau mencari siapa?" Suara datar Seokjin memaksa Jaehwan menatap si pemilik. Ia ketahuan tengah mencari seseorang yang tak ada disana. "Taekwoon _hyung_?"

Kedua alis Jaehwan menaut sejenak sebelum kepalanya mengangguk lemah.

"Aku menghubunginya, tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Jaehwan terkejut.

Seokjin mengangguk. " _Eum_ , padahal aku menggunakan ponselmu untuk menghubunginya." Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat pada Jaehwan. Ia menjulurkan ponsel yang ia bawa pada Jaehwan. "Coba kau hubungi dia lagi."

Keragu-raguan sangat jelas menutupi dirinya. Selain itu, rasa takut turut serta dalam kebimbangan hatinya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Seharusnya begitu ia bangun, otaknya tak harus ia paksa untuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tapi kenapa?

Tangan lemahnya mulai mencari nomor ponsel Taekwoon. Setelahnya, ia menempelkan ponsel pada telinga. Ada do'a yang terpanjat dalam hati. Semoga Taekwoon mengangkat teleponnya.

Satu kali panggilan, tidak ada jawaban.

Dua kali panggilan, Jaehwan meremas selimutnya.

Tiga kali panggilan, air mata Jaehwan menetes pelan.

Kenapa kekasihnya tidak mengangkat teleponnya? Kemana dia?

Seiring dengan air mata yang turun, genggaman ponsel itu mengendur. Jaehwan tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Ia menangis, ia tak peduli harus menangis di depan Seokjin. Asal sakit di dalam hatinya bisa hilang saat itu juga.

"Sebenarnya kemana kekasihmu itu? Bagaimana juga kau bisa kecelakaan seperti ini? Ada apa dengan kalian?" Seokjin menyentuh pundak Jaehwan. "Bukankah kalian baik-baik saja dan semakin mesra akhir-akhir ini?" Sungguh, Seokjin juga sakit melihat bagaimana Jaehwan saat ini. Ia ingin memukul Taekwoon. Apa lelaki itu sama sekali tak peduli pada Jaehwan?

Jaehwan sedikitpun tak mengeluarkan kata. Lidahnya keluh hanya untuk menjawab tanya dari Seokjin. Tenggorokannya kering sekedar mengingat kenyataan yang entah sejak kapan mulai membelenggunya.

"Apa Taekwoon _hyung_ sedang bersama dengan sahabatnya itu?" Tanya Seokjin ragu. Ia takut menyakiti Jaehwan dengan pertanyaannya.

Sontak Jaehwan mengangkat kepala dan memandang sendu Seokjin. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. "Mungkin, a-aku merasa jika Taekwoon _hyung_ memang memiliki rasa untuk Hakyeon _hyung_." Jawab Jaehwan tercekat.

"Hwan-ah! Kau?"

"Aku sering mendengar Taekwoon hyung menyebut nama Hakyeon saat kami bersama. Bukankah itu sudah menjadi tanda kalau Hakyeon memang sosok spesial untuk Taekwoon _hyung_?"

Kali ini Seokjin yang diam, ia membiarkan diri Jaehwan mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini terpendam di dalam hati. Karena Seokjin tak pernah tahu cerita di balik ini semua. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Hakyeon adalah sahabat Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon _hyung_ selalu berkata bahwa Hakyeon butuh seseorang yang bisa dijadikan sandaran." Jaehwan mengusap air mata yang masih menetes. "Dan dengan senang hati Taekwoon _hyung_ menawarkan diri."

Kalimat demi kalimat tercurahkan dari bibir tebal Jaehwan. Ia mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam dirinya. Ia tak lagi menutupi dari siapapun. Ia telah yakin bahwa Taekwoon memang memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan sahabatnya itu. Kalaupun memang mereka tidak berhubungan, Jaehwan yakin bahwa Taekwoon menyukai sosok itu.

Meski itu hanya dugaan sementara, Jaehwan telah sepenuhnya yakin. Kekasihnya tak sanggup berpaling dari sahabatnya. Kekasihnya telah membagi cinta mereka.

Jaehwan telah merasakan ini sejak lama namun ia berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa hubungan mereka sekedar sahabat. Ya, sahabat.

Sahabat yang lama-lama akan tumbuh cinta di antara mereka.

.

.

~Goodbye~

.

.

Sesabar apapun, rasanya akan percuma jika memang tak dibayar dengan sesuatu yang menjadi keinginan. Jaehwan merasa demikian. Ia telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menekan rasa sakit yang tumbuh akibat dari sikap sosok itu tak kunjung menyembuhkan lukanya. Rasa sabarnya memang masih besar, namun luka itu juga melebar seiring waktu berjalan.

Ini sudah seminggu Jaehwan tak sanggup berjalan normal. Ia harus dibantu kruk untuk bisa menjelajahi dunia. Tanpa kekasihnya yang seharusnya membantu kemanapun ia ingin pergi. Dan sampai saat ini Taekwoon juga masih belum menampakkan diri.

Sehabis ia membersihkan diri, Jaehwan memilih untuk bersantai. Mungkin acara musik bisa mengubah suasana hatinya yang kurang menyenangkan. Sekitar setengah jam, ia mulai larut dalam musik yang menggugah jiwa. Ia mengikuti alunan itu hingga dering ponsel memekak telinga.

Kening Jaehwan mengerut sesaat. Nomor ponsel itu asing, siapa yang menelponnya?

"Ha-halo?"

" _Jaehwan-ah? Apa kabar? Bisa bertemu denganku? Aku menunggumu di taman dekat rumahmu!"_

Jaehwan terperanjat mendengar suara sosok di seberang.

Jung Taekwoon?

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Y-ya, aku akan menemuimu _hyung_!"

Setelah telepon itu dimatikan, Jaehwan mulai bersiap-siap. Hanya butuh waktu yang sebentar untuknya merasa siap. Ia segera berjalan menuju taman dekat rumah meski dengan sebuah kruk di tangan.

Lima menit waktu yang ia gunakan untuk sampai disini. Sebuah taman dekat rumah dengan suasana yang cukup sepi. Taman ini jarang sekali dijamah oleh orang-orang. Jaehwan menggerakkan kruknya untuk bisa mendekat ke tempat dimana Taekwoon sedang menunggu. Dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, ia bisa melihat sosok Taekwoon. Sosok itu tengah duduk dengan tangan membawa bingkisan.

Untuk apa?

" _Oh_ , Jaehwan-ah! Seru Taekwoon begitu keduanya saling menatap. Sosok yang selama ini dirindukan dan dielukan atas rasa sakitnya menghampiri Jaehwan. Ingin sekali lelaki itu menangis saat itu juga. "Jae! Ada apa denganmu? Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

Jaehwan hanya diam dan mencoba mengukir senyum kecut. " _Hyung_ darimana saja? Kenapa _hyung_ sama sekali tidak mengabariku? Kenapa _hyung_ tidak menjawab teleponku? Kenapa _hyung_ tidak membalas pesanku?" Serentetan tanya dari Jaehwan menyebabkan air mata Jaehwan harus kembali turun.

"Ma-maaf Jae!" Taekwoon memeluk paksa Jaehwan. " _Hyung_ baru saja pulang dari Busan. Ponsel _hyung_ ketinggalan di rumah dan hyung lupa tidak mengabarimu."

"Busan?"

"Ya, _hyung_ baru saja sampai Seoul dan langsung menemuimu. Ini _hyung_ bawakan oleh-oleh dari Busan."

Jaehwan menatap nanar bingkisan yang diserahkan oleh Taekwoon. Dalam sekejap dirinya merasa bingung, ia harus bagaimana? Marah-marah atau apa? _Oh_ , mungkin memang Taekwoon orangnya sibuk dan harus ke Busan dengan segera.

"Kenapa _hyung_ ke Busan?" Tanya Jaehwan tanpa mengambil bingkisan itu.

Taekwoon tersenyum, sebelum menjawab lebih dulu ia menarik tangan kanan Jaehwan untuk menerima bingkisannya.

"Hakyeon ada perjalanan bisnis ke Busan, aku harus menemaninya dan sekalian kita berjalan-jalan. Maaf yaa sayang, _hyung_ tidak memberi tahumu."

 _Deg~_

Ini bukan kali pertama jantungnya merasa bagaikan dipukul karang yang berat dan tajam. Tubuhnya melemas saat itu juga. Nyeri di dada muncul lagi dengan kejamnya. Jaehwan tersengal, ia akan menangis dalam sekejap.

" _H-hyung_!" Susah payah Jaehwan mengeluarkan kata manakala hatinya begitu sakit. "Se-sebaiknya kita putus saja." Tukasnya lirih terbalut air mata.

Taekwoon terkesiap, ia nyaris menjatuhkan bingkisan yang masih di tangan. Bibirnya bergerak gelisah seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

" _Hyung_ tidak mencintaiku sepenuh hati." Jaehwan mengeratkan pegangan pada kruknya. " _Hyung_ lebih peduli dengan sahabatmu. Bukan karena aku tidak mengerti, tidak. Tapi, terlalu banyak bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa hyung memang lebih peduli dengan sahabatmu daripada aku."

"Jae-Jaehwan-ah! Tidak seperti apa yang kau katakan. _Hyung_ -"

" _Hyung_ hanya berteman? Omong kosong." Lelaki yang lebih muda itu mengusap air matanya. "Memang, status kalian masih berteman. Tapi di dalam hatimu ada nama Hakyeon terukir indah bukan? Aku tahu, _hyung_ menyukai bahkan mencintai Hakyeon. Jika memang _hyung_ mencintaiku dan peduli padaku, seharusnya _hyung_ lebih peduli padaku, lebih perhatian padaku. Tapi.." Bahu Jaehwan naik turun seiring tangisan yang terjadi. "Tapi _hyung_ bahkan sampai melupakanku."

Taekwoon membeku. Melihat bagaimana bibir tebal itu mengucap rasanya ada sesuatu yang menghujam hatinya. Ia mengakui jika memang selama ini Taekwoon lebih banyak bersama Hakyeon semenjak lelaki manis itu datang ke Seoul. Tapi mencintai Hakyeon.

Apakah mungkin?

"Ma-maafkan _hyung_ Jae, _hyung_ berjanji akan lebih peduli padamu. Tapi tolong!"

Jaehwan melepaskan genggaman Taekwoon. Ia tersenyum miris. "Tidak, keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku berpikir tentang ini sudah lama. Aku semakin yakin setelah mendengar penuturanmu _hyung_."

"Kau bercanda! A-aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya Jae."

Jaehwan menggeleng. " _Hyung_ tahu? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini." Bola mata Jaehwan bergulir pada kakinya yang diperban sebelah. "Aku kecelakaan. Kecelakaan saat pulang sendiri setelah menunggumu lama. Aku dirawat di rumah sakit sekitar empat hari, apa _hyung_ tahu itu semua? _Hyung_ tahu?"

Nada bergetar dari Jaehwan membangkitkan rasa bersalah Taekwoon. Rasa bersalah itu semakin banyak muncul menghina. Taekwoon mengeratkan kepalannya.

"Aku sering menghubungimu tapi tidak ada balasan. Terima kasih _hyung_ atas semua yang kau berikan kepadaku. Aku senang bisa menjadi bagian hidupmu selama ini. Sekarang kita benar-benar berpisah. _Good bye hyung_!"

"Jae! Jae, aku mohon!"

Tangan Taekwoon dihempas begitu saja oleh Jaehwan. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan kekasihnya itu. Jaehwan terus berjalan menjauh dengan kruk yang membantunya tanpa menoleh lagi pada Taekwoon. Ini adalah keputusan yang cukup berat. Jaehwan lega akhirnya ia bisa melepas semuanya. Bukan berarti ia tak lagi mencintai Taekwoo, tidak. Ia hanya ingin meletakkan sesuatu pada tempatnya.

Ya, tempat Taekwoon memang bukan di hatinya. Melainkan di hati Hakyeon seperti dirinya yang tak ada di hati Taekwoon.

Jaehwan berjalan dengan air mata yang mengalir turun. Sesekali kelopak itu bekerja untuk menghentikannya. Jaehwan bersyukur, ia masih bisa mengatakan hal ini. Lebih baik dirinya harus kehilangan saat ini daripada ia terus tersakiti dan akhirnya mati perlahan.

 _Terima kasih Jung Taekwoon, Terima kasih._

 _Maaf Jung Taekwoon, maafkan aku.._

 _Selamat tinggal, semoga kau bahagia dengan sahabatmu._

.

.

.

.

 _Okeeee, ini adalah FF kedua yang pairingnya Keo atau LeKen, suka banget sama Pairing ini. Cute gimana gitu.._

 _Cerita yang pertama sih ada di akun satunya, aku sengaja bikin akun ini khusus untuk VIXX.. :D_

 _Jadi kemungkinan besar akan post FF tentang KEO atau member VIXX lainnya,_

 _Gimana? Bagus nggak? Kok kayaknya kemampuanku menulis sedikit menurun, atau menurun banyak? Feelsnya dapet nggak? Duh, maaf yaa kalau jelek.._

 _Dan ceritanya pasaran banget, nget nget nget._

 _Silahkan kalian protes di kolom review, oke?_

 _Terima kasih._

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	2. Good Luck :: Sequel

_Good Luck baby good luck to you.._

 _You have to be happy.._

 _Me who only looks at you.._

 _If you're leaving me behind when I only had you.._

 _._

 _Good Luck baby good Luck to you._

 _Whoever you meet.._

 _You have to be happier.._

 _As much as the pain you caused me.._

 _._

.

 **GoodLuck ?**

.

By: Arlian Lee

.

Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan

Cha Hakyeon, Kim Wonshik, Lee Hongbin

.

Boyxboy, BL, Hurt/comfort

.

Keo atau LeKen Slight! Neo/LeoN, RaBin

.

Please don't do something bad, like plagiat, copy paste or anything else.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Taekwoon mendesah kesal seraya berulang kali melirik jam di tangan. Sudah menit ke berapa puluh ia harus berdiri dengan gelisah di luar bandara. Sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kemana sebenarnya Wonshik? Kenapa ia lama sekali muncul? Padahal tadi Wonshik memberikan kabar akan tiba sekitar pukul satu siang. Tapi sekarang?

Jarum yang berputar itu menunjuk pada pertengahan angka dua dan tiga. Sekali lagi Taekwoon mendengus tak karuan. Sebenarnya apa rencana Wonshik kali ini?

Sedikit merenggangkan otot, ia menoleh ke kanan kiri lagi. Memastikan bahwa lelaki itu akan datang dari arah pintu keluar bandara. Dan senyum Taekwoon tertarik sekejap manakala mata sipitnya menemukan sosok yang ditunggu. Sosok tampan itu melambai dari kejauhan; sepertinya cukup mudah bagi Wonshik melihat Taekwoon yang berdiri dengan gusar.

" _Wah_ , maaf ya _hyung_ kau harus menunggu lama." Ucap Wonshik lengkap dengan cengiran di wajah.

Taekwoon menatap datar lelaki itu lalu melengos pergi. Ia tak peduli padanya. Bagi Taekwoon menunggu lama itu menyebalkan. Jika lelaki itu bukan saudara sepupunya mungkin ia tak akan menunggunya.

Dan Wonshik, lelaki yang baru saja pulang dari Jepang itu hanya mengikuti langkah Taekwoon dari belakang. Ia cukup mengerti jika lelaki di depannya itu kecewa atau kesal padanya. _Oh_ , jangan salahkan ia yang datang terlambat. Pesawatnya harus _delay_ akibat ada sesuatu mendadak.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Taekwoon. Wonshik duduk di kursi belakang seraya menyamankan diri untuk tidur sementara Taekwoon bertugas mengemudi. Namun sebelum ia tertidur selama perjalanan lebih dulu mata tajamnya memperhatikan wajah Taekwoon.

"Kau baik-baik saja _hyung_?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanggap Taekwoon bingung.

Wonshik tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, lanjutkan saja!"

Dan mobil itu melaju sesuai dengan kecepatan yang dikehendaki oleh Taekwoon. Di dalam sana hanya ada keheningan yang menyertai. Taekwoon tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata begitu juga dengan Wonshik yang rupanya telah larut dalam tidur. Taekwoon sesekali melirik pada Wonshik yang lelap tertidur. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benaknya. Sebenarnya apa alasan Wonshik tiba-tiba pulang ke Korea? Bukankah lelaki itu begitu betah tinggal di Jepang? Bahkan ia nyaris tak pulang selama enam bulan terakhir ini?

.

.

~Good Luck~

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Taekwoon bertanya seketika melihat Wonshik tampak rapi hendak keluar rumah. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah jam di dinding sebelum kembali fokus pada Wonshik. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Mau kemana lelaki ini?

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sereya membenarkan jaketnya. "Aku harus menemui seseorang yang aku sayang." Jawabnya dengan cengiran yang biasa menyertai.

Kali ini kening Taekwoon mengerut dengan jelas. Orang yang ia sayangi? Siapa?

"Siapa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Wonshik memakai sepatunya sebelum menjawab tanya dari Taekwoon. "Jaehwan, orang yang paling aku sayang. Aku harus menemuinya dan menemaninya."

"Ja-Jaehwan?" Ulang Taekwoon tercekat. Kenapa dengan nama itu? Ini Jaehwan siapa? Bagaimana bisa Wonshik mengenal Jaehwan?

Wonshik mengangguk. "Ya, Lee Jaehwan. Sudah dulu ya _hyung_! Aku keburu, aku pergi dulu yaa.." Pamitnya lalu menghilang dari hadapan Taekwoon.

Taekwoon yang masih berdiri disana hanya memaku tak mengerti. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya memanas. Mendengar nama Jaehwan disebut oleh lelaki lain membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu muncul di dalam hatinya. Rasanya perih sekali, layaknya diremas dengan begitu kuat. Taekwoon tak tahu, ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Kenapa dengannya?

Bukankah selama ini ia baik-baik saja tanpa Jaehwan? _Toh_ , Jaehwan juga yang meminta perpisahan ini. Lagipula ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang memang benar seperti ucapan Jaehwan bahwa ia mencintainya. Tapi kenapa? Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Menggeleng cepat demi menghilangkan pikiran aneh. Taekwoon memilih untuk beranjak dari sana dan menghubungi kekasihnya. Masalah rasa penasaran tentang hubungan Wonshik dan Jaehwan bisa ia tanyakan nanti. Yang penting saat ini adalah menghubungi sang kekasih dan menanyakan apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Sebuah kegiatan rutin yang harus ia lakukan pada kekasih barunya.

Cha Hakyeon.

Saat akan mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Hakyeon, dering panjang lebih dulu menginterupsi. Segera ia menghampiri ponselnya. Senyum mengembang percuma dari bibir Taekwoon. Rupanya Hakyeon lebih dulu menelpon.

"Halo sayang?" Sapa Taekwoon selepas ia menekan tombol terima.

" _Hay, kau belum tidur?"_

Taekwoon tersenyum manis sekali. "Belum, aku menunggu kau menelponku." Jawabnya lalu duduk di sofa.

Dari seberang ada tawa renyah terdengar _. "Ah, kau ini! Padahal kau yang selalu menelponku. Oh, ya. Besok kita jalan-jalan yuk. Aku suntuk dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk."_ Ajak Hakyeon dengan suara ceria khas miliknya.

"Kemana?"

" _Eum, kemana saja. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim lalu jalan-jalan di sekitar sungai han? Pasti menyenangkan."_

"Kemanapun kau mau sayang, aku akan mengantarkanmu dan menemanimu."

" _Aigoo~ Taekwoonie kau manis sekali!"_ Seru Hakyeon antusias.

Lagi dan lagi sebuah senyum merekah dari bibir tipis Taekwoon. Lelaki itu memang tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum saat mendengar suara penuh keceriaan dari Hakyeon. Lelaki itu mungkin terlalu jatuh cinta padanya.

"Apapun untukmu sayang!"

Hakyeon tertawa lagi. Mungkin mendengar bagaimana Taekwoon berujar membuatnya merasa geli.

" _Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau orang yang seperti ini. Padahal sudah lama kita saling mengenal."_ Tukas Hakyeon masih dengan nada gemas kentara.

Taekwoon terkesiap setelah ucapan Hakyeon. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Rasanya ada yang menggelitik di dalam hati. Entah apa itu, ia tak yakin. Memang keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dua minggu yang lalu setelah satu minggu berpisah dari Jaehwan. Tak tahu mengapa Taekwoon begitu mudah melupakan Jaehwan dan mengejar Hakyeon. Bak gayung disambut, lelaki itu menerima pengakuan dari Taekwoon.

Dan saat ini Taekwoon merasa sesuatu menohok dalam hati. Ia ingat betul seseorang pernah mengatakan hal yang sama sebelumnya. Jika Taekwoon tak salah, seseorang itu adalah Lee Jaehwan.

Ya, Jaehwan. Sang mantan kekasih yang pernah mengatakan padanya kalimat yang sama.

Tiba-tiba otak Taekwoon mencoba menggali ingatan itu. Ia mencoba untuk mengingat kembali masa-masa dulu saat pertama kali mereka berkencan. Sontak hal itu menimbulkan sensasi menyedihkan di lubuk hati.

Ada apa dengannya?

" _Taekwoonie? Taek?"_

Taekwoon memejam seiring dengan ingatan manakala dulu wajah manis Jaehwan tersenyum dengan sangat menawan saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia tak salah ingat, dulu Jaehwan sempat terkejut saat Taekwoon berusaha menggombalinya. Lalu ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama seperti apa yang diucapkan Hakyeon barusan.

" _Taekwoon-ah?"_

"Ya-ya?" Taekwoon gelagapan mendengar suara Hakyeon sedikit menaik. Ia mendesah pelan.

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Taekwoon mencoba tersenyum. "Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja." Dan ia masih tak kuasa menahan bayangan Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Tiba-tiba muncul. Padahal setelah mereka berpisah, Taekwoon sama sekali tak kembali mengingat Jaehwan.

Lalu kenapa?

" _Kau sepertinya mengantuk, sudah sana pergi tidur. Jangan lupa mimpi aku yaa.."_

"Pasti, aku tidur dulu ya sayang. _Saranghae_.."

" _Nado saranghae~"_

Taekwoon melepaskan ponsel dari genggamannya. Mendengar bagaimana Hakyeon mengucapkan kalimat cinta itu menyejukkan hati. Ada gejolak yang bergelimpungan di dalam perutnya. Ia senang, senang sekali. Saking senangnya ia lupa jika dirinya sempat teringat pada Jaehwan.

Taekwoon memang tak menyangkal jika ia begitu mencintai Hakyeon.

.

.

~Good Luck~

.

.

Pagi ini datang dengan damai. Cicit burung terdengar merdu berdampingan dengan cahaya mentari yang mulai menampak di muka bumi. Taekwoon tengah bersiap-siap untuk jalan-jalan seperti apa yang ia janjikan pada sang kekasih. Tak hanya sekali, ia bahkan lebih dari dua kali mematut di depan kaca demi mendapatkan penampilan yang memuaskan.

Setelah yakin dengan tampilannya, ia segera keluar. Jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Sedang ia dan Hakyeon akan jalan-jalan pukul sebelas. Masih ada waktu satu jam untuknya makan pagi juga menyusul sang kekasih di rumah.

Sesaat ia sampai di ruang makan, Taekwoon melihat sosok Wonshik telah rapi. Sepertinya ia juga akan keluar rumah. Kemana? Padahal kemarin setahunya Wonshik pulang nyaris dini hari.

"Kau akan jalan-jalan juga?" Taekwoon duduk di sebelah Wonshik lalu meraih roti di depannya.

Wonshik yang tengah mengunyah itu mengangguk.

"Kemana?"

"Aku harus menghibur seseorang yang sedih. Dia sangat membutuhkanku." Jawabnya masih dengan mulut mengunyah roti isi.

Alis Taekwoon reflek menaut. Ada yang aneh disini.

"Siapa?" Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Wonshik. "Apa dia adalah Jaehwan-mu kemarin?" Tiba-tiba nama itu tersebut.

"Ya, aku benar-benar bertanggung jawab atas kesedihan yang menimpanya. Jaehwah _hyung_ baru saja kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai karena orang lain. _Ck_." Wonshik berdecak pelan. "Dasar lelaki jaman sekarang!"

"Kau juga lelaki hey!" Tanggap Taekwoon. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk meresapi jawaban Wonshik. Lelaki ini menceritakan tentang Jaehwan. Ya, Jaehwan. Apakah memang Jaehwan adalah orang yang spesial bagi Wonshik hingga ia rela datang ke Korea deminya? Apakah Wonshik telah berhasil membuat Jaehwan bahagia? Apakah Jaehwan menceritakan semua kisah cinta keduanya pada Wonshik? Tapi tunggu! Ada yang janggal! Jika memang Jaehwan menceritakan semua mestinya Wonshik tahu bahwa ia adalah mantan kekasih Jaehwan.

Taekwoon berdehem kecil. "Lalu, siapa lelaki yang telah menyakiti temanmu itu?" Tanya Taekwoon.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jaehwan _hyung_ berkata tidak ingin membahas tentang siapa dia. Padahal mereka sudah pacaran lebih dari setengah tahun, tapi aku sampai saat ini tidak tahu siapa mantan kekasihnya itu.

Taekwoon tersentak. Selama itu Jaehwan tidak membicarakan ia di depan teman-temannya? Kenapa? Atau karena Wonshik jauh di Jepang? _Ah_ , entahlah! Mungkin ada alasan sendiri bagi Jaehwan.

"Kau mencintainya? Sepertinya kau sangat peduli kepadanya."

Wonshik mengulas senyum dalam. Sebelum ia menjawab, kedua matanya memperhatikan sepasang kristal musang milik Taekwoon. Ada kilat penasaran disana.

" _Yah_ , siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dia adalah sosok yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Sangat menyedihkan jika meninggalkannya dan membuatnya sakit hati." Ucapnya kemudian ia bangkit. Jam di tangan telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih. Ia tak ingin terlambat menemui Jaehwan.

Sementara Taekwoon, tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. Semenjak kehadiran Wonshik di rumahnya, bayangan tentang Jaehwan begitu sering menghampiri. Padahal sebelum ini sekalipun Jaehwan telah teralihkan di kehidupannya. Lalu ini? Taekwoon mengerang pelan. Untuk apa ia harus kembali memikirkan sosok Jaehwan? Bukankah ia telah bahagia dengan Hakyeon? Begitu juga Jaehwan.

 _Jangan lagi memikirkan Jaehwan, Taekwoon-ah!_

Berulang kali kalimat itu berputar di benaknya. Taekwoon benar-benar harus berusaha mengendalikan otaknya mulai saat ini.

.

.

~Good Luck~

.

.

Tautan tangan keduanya begitu lekat terasa. Langkah kaki mereka menapak di sepanjang jalanan taman. Tawa Hakyeon terdengar memburu lepas dari bibirnya saat tangan Taekwoon begit jahil menggoda wajah Hakyeon. Bahkan rona merah terus menghiasi wajah manis Hakyeon. Melihat itu membuat Taekwoon tak sanggup menahan untuk tak menjahilinya. Rasanya ia ingin memakan wajah Hakyeon saat itu juga.

Keduanya masih berjalan hingga sebuah tempat janjian terlihat. Mereka sengaja datang ke kedai es krim ini dengan jalan kaki setelah memarkir mobil di parkir taman. Mungkin dengan jalan berdua membuat nuansa romantis lebih terasa. Dan Taekwoon menyetujuinya. Mengingat ini adalah ide dari Hakyeon.

Selepas masuk ke dalam kedai, Taekwoon langsung duduk di pojok kedai sementara Hakyeon memesan makanan mereka. Dua es krim vanila dan cokelat spesial siap diantar ke meja. Hakyeon segera menghampiri Taekwoon yang tersenyum menunggunya.

" _Ah_ , aku sudah lama sekali tidak makan es krim di kedai ini." Celetuknya sereya melipat kedua tangan di atas meja.

Taekwoon mendecakkan lidah. "Bukankah kita datang kemari sebelum pergi ke Busan?" Tukasnya membuka suatu memori.

" _Ah_ , kau benar! Kita sempat datang sebelum ke Busan." Hakyeon mengangguk-angguk sembari mengingat lagi saat-saat sebelum ia pergi berdua dengan Taekwoon ke Busan. "Liburan ke Busan merupakan liburan terbaik. Aku ingin kita kesana lagi."

Taekwoon tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Namun, lagi dan lagi bayangan tentang Jaehwan seolah tak lelah menghantuinya. Kata Busan begitu lekat di otak dan menyebabkan sebuah memori menyedihkan harus terungkap. Ia ingat gara-gara dirinya pergi ke Busan kecelakan terjadi pada Jaehwan. Gara-gara ia pergi ke Busan, hubungan cintanya harus kandas. Gara-gara pergi ke Busan.

Tapi, Taekwoon tak menyesal dengan itu semua. Mungkin memang, ia merasa bersalah, namun di balik itu semua ada rasa bahagia ketika ia bisa berduaan dengan Hakyeon di Busan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun. Sebuah keinginan yang telah lama tak tertuangkan. Dan Taekwoon senang meski harus kehilangan. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan ganti setelah itu.

Katakan saja ia kejam atau bagaimana, ia sedikit tak peduli. Seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh Jaehwan, dirinya memang mencintai Hakyeon selama ia berkencan dengan Jaehwan.

"Hati-hati sayang kalau makan!" Taekwoon mengusap ujung bibir Hakyeon dengan jarinya. Ia merasa gemas melihat Hakyeon. Senyumnya mengembang sangat cerah. Kali ini ia merasa bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling bahagia.

 _Lalu bagaimana dulu saat kau bersama dengan Jaehwan?_

Mereka larut dalam percakapan kecil yang dibangun oleh Hakyeon. Sesekali Taekwoon menanggapi apa yang menjadi pembicaraan keduanya. Hanya masalah kehidupan sehari-hari yang bercampur dengan masalah kerjaan. Taekwoon terbelenggu dalam pesona Hakyeon. Namun entah untuk kesekian kalinya, ia merasa sesuatu yang kosong di salah satu bilik hatinya. Melihat bagaimana Hakyeon berbicara mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

 _Ah_ , lagi dan lagi Taekwoon teringat pada Jaehwan. Hakyeon dan Jaehwan memiliki sifat yang sama. Sama-sama ceria. Pantas jika ia merasa saat melihat Hakyeon rasanya ada Jaehwan disana.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Taekwoon memutar pandangan. Ia hendak pergi ke kamar mandi. Tetapi sesuatu memaksanya untuk memaku sejenak. Sebuah titik tak jauh dari jendela dan jalan keluar memaksanya untuk diperhatikan. Sepasang mata musang Taekwoon memicing guna memperjelas siapa mereka. Beberapa detik berlalu, sebuah desah pelan terdengar memilu. Taekwoon tahu siapa mereka. Mereka adalah Lee Jaehwan dan Kim Wonshik. Taekwoon menegang beberapa saat. Melihat bagaimana Jaehwan tertawa di depan Wonshik, melihat bagaimana Wonshik begitu perhatian padanya, melihat kilat bahagia di mata Jaehwan membuatnya meradang. Ada partikel aneh yang senang sekali menguliti hatinya. Entah mengapa rasanya begitu perih dan sesak. Bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia melihat Jaehwan bahagia? _Toh_ , ia sendiri juga bahagia bersama dengan Hakyeon.

Tapi melihat Jaehwan seperti ini rasanya tubuhnya terbakar. _Oh_ , sadarlah! Kau tidak berhak untuk marah.

Taekwoon hanya menggeram rendah dengan rahang yang perlahan mengeras. Ia berbalik, tak ingin melihat lebih lama keduanya. Lantas ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh wajah. Sungguh, setelah sekian lama mereka tak bertemu dan sekalinya bertemu pada saat seperti ini membuatnya begitu sakit.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaehwan yang sering merasakan perih itu dulu? Apa tidak malah lebih menyakitkan daripada ini?

 _Ah_ , entahlah! Taekwoon tak sanggup berpikir benar saat ini.

Lekas ia kembali ke dalam kedai dan mengajak Hakyeon untuk keluar darisana tanpa menoleh pada Jaehwan maupun Wonshik. Sepertinya mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada Taekwoon dan Hakyeon disana.

.

.

~Good Luck~

.

.

Tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana dan harus kemana. Taekwoon benar-benar merasakan sebuah kebosanan yang luar biasa. Ia harus ditinggal Hakyeon yang tengah melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Gwangju sendirian. Niat awal ingin menemani namun masih ada rapat yang harus ia hadiri nanti sore. Lalu sekarang? Apa yang harus ia kerjakan?

Taekwoon membuang pandangan pada jendela kaca. Sepasang kristal musang itu mengamati jalanan yang mulai menyepi. Pantas, sekarang pukul sebelas siang. Sangat wajar jika jalanan tak seramai pagi tadi ataupun nanti sore. Lekas ia bangkit untuk lebih jelas melihat jalanan. Bibirnya terkatup sempurna seiring dengan kekacauan yang merajai otkanya; meski tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Untuk sesaat, Taekwoon membiarkan keadaan hilang tak terkendali. Ia masih memfokuskan pandangan pada jalanan itu dan mulai meraba sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak. Hembusan pelan mengudara dari bibirnya manakala ia sadar akan sesuatu. Ternyata yang menjadi biang keladi di dalam otaknya adalah Jaehwan. Lebih tepatnya hubungan Jaehwan dan Wonshik yang masih belum ia ketahui dengan jelasnya.

Ia sempat mengorek informasi dari Wonshik namun tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Hanya desah kecewa yang ia rasa. Lantas Taekwoon berbalik. Menatap sejenak meja kerjanya sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar.

Taekwoon mengendarai mobilnya untuk sampai pada tempat ini.

Sebuah kafe dekat kampus Jaehwan. Untuk apa ia kemari? Sebelum ia tiba, Taekwoon lebih dulu menelpon Jaehwan dan ingin bertemu. Beruntung Jaehwan menerima ajakan. Hingga pada akhirnya Taekwoon bisa duduk di sana dengan segelas kopi menemaninya.

"Kau datang?"

Jaehwan mengangguk kecil. Canggung, jelas sekali terasa kecanggungan yang menguat. Ini kali pertama mereka bertemu setelah memutuskan untuk berpisah.

"Kau apa kabar?"

Jaehwan kembali mengangguk lalu duduk di depan Taekwoon.

"Mau minum apa?" Sekali lagi Taekwoon yang bertanya. Lelaki di depannya tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata setelah sampai di tempat.

" _Americano_ dingin." Sahutnya singkat.

Taekwoon mengangguk paham lalu memesankan minuman kepada pelayan. Selama pesanan itu belum tiba, keheningan kembali lagi menyerang. Keduanya sama-sama diam. Tak ada yang mulai berbicara. Tidak juga Taekwoon maupun Jaehwan. Taekwoon merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Jaehwan. Lelaki ini paling tidak suka dengan kesunyian. Tapi kali ini kenapa ia betah sekali diam? Ada apa?

 _Ah_ , Taekwoon baru sadar. Mungkin karena status mereka yang telah berbeda. Mungkinkah karena mereka tak lagi jadi sepasang kekasih?

"Ada apa?" Akhirnya Jaehwan mengeluarkan tanya setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Seulas senyuman muncul di wajah tampan Taekwoon. Lelaki itu senang mendengar suara lembut Jaehwan yang mengalun merdu. Jujur, ia merindukan suara itu. Sangat merindukannya.

"Kabarmu baik bukan? Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

Jaehwan mengulum bibirnya. Ia tampak gelisah mengatupkan belah bibir itu. Tangannya sibuk mencengkeram tubuh gelas yang ia genggam. Pandangan matanya tak berani menatap Taekwoon. Pertanyaan itu seakan menjerumuskannya.

Baik? Sebuah pertanyaan yang konyol. Ia bahkan tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

Sebuah senyum dipaksa mengembang setelah ia sanggup mengontrol emosinya.

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja? Kau _hyung_?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja?" Taekwoon menyesap pelan kopinya yang mulai dingin. "Ku lihat kau sudah menemukan penggantiku ya?"

Mungkin ini adalah pertanyaan kurang ajar yang tak seharusnya diucapkan Taekwoon.

Sebelah alis Jaehwan terangkat menyertai delikan dari mata indahnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Taekwoon. Apa maksud dari pengganti?

Taekwoon tersenyum pilu. Rupanya ia cukup tahu bahwa Jaehwan tak begitu paham dengan arah pembicaraan yang ia kembangkan.

"Kemarin.." Taekwoon meletakkan kembali cangkir itu lalu membuang pandangan pada jendela kaca. Kebetulan keduanya duduk di dekat jendela. "Aku melihatmu bersama dengan lelaki lain." Detik selanjutnya ia menoleh pada Jaehwan.

"Kau sepertinya sangat bahagia dengan lelaki itu."

 _Deg~_  
Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Jaehwan mengunci pandangan mata Taekwoon seolah ingin melihat apa yang tengah ia bicarakan. Dan tentang lelaki itu. Siapa yang dimaksud Taekwoon? Kemarin? Ia terlihat bahagia? Siapa?

Sedangkan Taekwoon, ia bisa merasakan ada keterkejutan dari kilatan bola bersinar milik Jaehwan. Mungkinkah Jaehwan tak percaya dirinya akan dilihat oleh Taekwoon saat bersama orang lain? Taekwoon tersenyum kecil, mungkin memang Jaehwan telah menemukan lelaki lain. Dan lelaki itu adalah Kim Wonshik, sepupunya.

" _A-ah_ , itu." Jaehwan memainkan tangan di atas meja. Ia hendak berkelak namun tatapan Taekwoon seakan menghentikannya. Jadi, hanya ulasan senyum sebagai tanggapan dari Jaehwan selanjutnya. Ia mulai paham dengan maksud Taekwoon.

Taekwoon mengangguk. " _Yah_ , kita sepertinya memang bahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing. Terima kasih, kau telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk bersamamu. Walaupun kenyataannya aku menyakitimu." Ucapan Taekwoon terhenti manakala wajah Jaehwan terangkat. "Lelaki itu bisa membuatmu tertawa begitu lepas dan kau tampak begitu menyayanginya. Selamat, semoga kau beruntung kali ini."

Jaehwan hanya diam. Ia tak berniat mengucapkan sepatah kata sebagai tanggapan.

"Wonshik akan bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Sekali lagi rasa terkejut menyengat di ulu hati Jaehwan. Mata bulatnya membesar tak percaya. Darimana Taekwoon tahu nama Wonshik?

" _H-hyung_?" Jaehwan menetralkan deru nafasnya. "Tahu darimana namanya Wonshik?"

Taekwoon tersenyum lebih luwes. Ia menatap dalam kedua pasang mata Jaehwan yang membesar.

"Wonshik adalah sepupuku. Jelas aku tahu saat kau bersamanya kemarin hari."

Jaehwan menjauhkan belah bibirnya tercengang. _Ah_ , dari sini Taekwoon menyadari sesuatu bahwa Jaehwan memang sepertinya tak tahu bahwa Wonshik adalah sepupunya. _Oh_ , mungkin karena Wonshik pindah ke Jepang setelah dua tahun ia menempuh pendidikan di perguruan tinggi.

Kelopak mata Jaehwan bergerak tak tentu. Ia berusaha menenangkan sesuatu di dalam sana.

" _A-ah_ , sepupu." Lirihnya. Lalu sedetik berjalan, bibir tebal Jaehwan mengukir sebuah senyum manis sekali. "Ya, aku harap _hyung_ juga akan bahagia dengan Hakyeon _hyung_. Semoga kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna. Bukankah menyenangkan bisa bersama dengan orang yang sesungguhnya kita cintai?" Dan bibir itu masih belum melepas senyum manis yang dirindukan jua oleh Taekwoon.

Taekwoon balas tersenyum. Kepalanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau benar. Semoga kau beruntung. Dan berbahagialah dengan Kim Wonshik."

Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas lalu mengulas senyum kembali. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum memutuskan untuk bangkit. Kelopak matanya terasa panas, sepertinya air mata telah mendesaknya untuk segera dilepas.

" _A-ah_ , maaf _hyung_! Masih ada kuliah yang harus aku hadiri." Ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan.

Taekwoon mengangguk paham. Ia tak melarang Jaehwan pergi lebih dulu. Sedetik kemudian, Jaehwan pergi dari padangan Taekwoon dengan tangan mengusap matanya. Taekwoon bisa melihat dengan jelas dari punggung Jaehwan. Ia menatap kepergian Jaehwan dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Entah ia senang, sedih atau bagaimana ia bingung.

Sebagian bilik hatinya merayakan sebuah kebebasan; Jaehwan tak lagi sendiri, ini memiliki arti bahwa ia harus fokus pada Hakyeon. Tetapi ia tak menampik bahwa bilik lainnya merasakan sebaliknya; rasa sakit yang mendalam kala melihat Jaehwan tersenyum lepas saat mendengar nama Wonshik, sepertinya lelaki yang pernah singgah di dalam hatinya itu telah menemukan kebahagiaannya.

Ini menjadi langkah bagi Taekwoon untuk benar-benar melupakan Jaehwan. Bukankah sebelumnya ia telah lupa? Ia harus kembali pada Hakyeon, jangan memikirkan sosok Jaehwan yang telah bahagia dengan kekasihnya.

Ya, selamat tinggal Jaehwan dan semoga kau beruntung mendapatkan sosok penyayang seperti Wonshik.

.

.

~Good Luck~

.

.

Taekwoon merenggangkan ototnya yang mulai kaku. Seharian bekerja rupanya cukup menguras banyak sekali tenaga. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah tidur nyenyak di dalam kamar. Apalagi melihat langit di atas yang mulai menggelap rasanya ini adalah waktu yang pas.

Lekas ia keluar dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Kedua alisnya saling menaut manakala ia melihat sepatu lain di sana. Ini milik siapa? Mengendik kecil, Taekwoon langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan sepertinya tanda tanya itu terjawab ketika ia melihat seseorang yang tak ia ketahui tengan asyik melihat tayangan televisi. Siapa ia?

"Taekwoon _hyung_? Kau sudah pulang?" Wonshik muncul dengan tangan membawa senampan makanan dan minuman.

Taekwoon mengangguk. Mata musangnya mengarah pada sosok yang duduk di sofa.

" _Oh_ iya, kenalkan ini Lee Hongbin. Dia kekasihku." Tukas Wonshik sesaat ia mengerti sorot mata Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tersentak mendengar penuturan Wonshik. Apakah telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik? Siapa lelaki ini? Kekasih Wonshik? Bukankah kekasih Wonshik adalah Jaehwan?

Hongbin –lelaki yang duduk itu- segera bangkit dan membungkuk kecil. Senyum yang mengulas begitu tampak manis di wajah tampannya. Sepertinya memang dia kekasih Wonshik. Lalu kalau begitu Jaehwan?

"Kenapa _hyung_?"

Melihat ekspresi aneh dari Taekwoon mengundang tanya dari dalam diri Wonshik. Lelaki itu segera meletakkan yang ia bawa dan menatap penuh tanya pada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon menggeleng kecil. Masih ada kebingungan disana.

"Bukankah kekasihmu adalah Jaehwan?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Sejenak menghening.

Alih-alih menjawab, baik Wonshik maupun Hongbin tertawa kecil. Wonshik duduk di sebelah Hongbin lalu mengambil gelas minuman untuknya.

"Jaehwan _hyung_? Dia bukan kekasihku. Kekasihku adalah Hongbin." Sahutnya tenang.

Taekwoon menelengkan kepala. "Bukankah kau bilang kau menyayanginya? Ku pikir dia adalah kekasihmu. Dan kau juga tampak begitu peduli padanya." Timpal Taekwoon masih dengan kebingungan yang kentara.

"Ya, aku memang menyayangi Jaehwan _hyung_. Dia adalah kakak kelas yang sangat aku sayangi. Kami saling mengenal semenjak duduk di bangku SMA. Wajar bukan kalau aku peduli kepadanya. Dan tidak mesti harus menjadi kekasih untuk saling menyayangi _hyung_." Wonshik tersenyum setelah menjawab tanya Taekwoon.

Taekwoon terpaku untuk sesaat. Ada gumpalan tanya yang masih bersarang di otaknya. Ia masih penasaran apakah mereka tahu bahwa mantan kekasih Jaehwan adalah dirinya?

"Jaehwan, temanmu itu." Taekwoon menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya. "Kau tahu siapa kekasihnya?"

Wonshik dan Hongbin saling berpandangan. Dari cara mereka menatap sepertinya memang ada yang disembunyikan. Lantas Wonshik menyenderkan tubuh untuk bisa lebih leluasa berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kekasih Jaehwan _hyung_ selama setengah tahun lebih itu sebelum Hongbing mengatakan padaku. Dia lebih dekat dengan Jaehwan _hyung_ selama aku ada di Jepang. Hongbin yang banyak mendengar bagaimana kisah cinta Jaehwan _hyung_ daripada aku. Dan aku bukan tipikal orang yang ingin tahu jika dia tidak mengatakan padaku." Wonshik tersenyum lembut. Ia menegakkan kembali duduknya dan mengarahkan pandangan pada Taekwoon yang masih berdiri. "Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau adalah mantan kekasih Jaehwan _hyung_. Kau yang menyakiti Jaehwan _hyung_ , kau yang membuat kakak tersayangku itu menangis. Kau yang mematahkan harapan tinggi Jaehwan _hyung_."

Sebuah batu karang menghantam dadanya yang tak siap dengan kalimat itu. Memang Wonshik mengatakannya dengan tenang, namun ia merasa badai memporak-porandakan pertahannya. Taekwoon nyaris limbung.

Wonshik berdiri dan menghampiri Taekwoon. "Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau penyebab air mata Jaehwan _hyung_ mengalir. Ini menggelikan, Jaehwan _hyung_ pintar sekali menyembunyikannya." Wonshik berbalik. " _Ah_ , tidak. Jaehwan _hyung_ juga tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau adalah sepupuku. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

Taekwoon menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia ingin menyanggah kalimat itu namun rasanya begitu susah.

Pandangannya mengalih pada Hongbin yang tampak tenang duduk disana lalu beralih pada Wonshik yang memunggunginya.

"Maaf." Suara pelan Taekwoon mengalun nyaris tertelan udara di sekitar. Sontak Wonshik berbalik untuk melihat Taekwoon.

Ia menyentuh pundak Taekwoon. "Jangan minta maaf padaku _hyung_! Jangan merasa bersalah! Kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan atas cintamu _hyung_. Aku mengerti bagaimana kisah cinta kalian. Memang aku kesal dan marah melihat Jaehwan _hyung_ terluka seperti itu. Tapi aku juga tak bisa memaksakanmu untuk bisa bersama dengannya jika kau sangat mencintai orang lain. Itu malah akan menyakiti Jaehwan _hyung_." Wonshik memeluk tubuh Taekwoon yang tak bergeming. "Semuanya telah terjadi. Tugasku hanyalah mengembalikan semangat Jaehwan _hyung_ , dan sepertinya ia kembali ceria. Jadi sekarang _hyung_ jangan merasa bersalah. Bahagiakan kekasihmu. Cintai dia sepenuh hatimu _hyung_. Aku yakin Jaehwan _hyung_ juga akan bahagia."

Untaian kata dari Wonshik itu meremas perlahan hatinya. Rasa sesak, perih dan sakit begitu jelas ia rasakan saat ini. Kenapa ia kejam sekali? _Ah_ , memang apa yang dikatakan Wonshik adalah benar. Tapi ia telah keterlaluan dengan sikapnya kemarin hari.

Mengatakan selamat dan semoga beruntung kepada Jaehwan.

Jaehwan bukan sosok yang bahagia saat ini. Dan ia dengan lancangnya mengatakan selamat? Kenapa ia terburu-buru dan tak berpikir dulu sebelum mengatakan itu? Jaehwan pasti saat ini merasakan kesakitan yang teramat karenanya. Jaehwan pasti tidak merasa bahagia sekarang. Ternyata Wonshik yang ia pikir kekasih Jaehwan hanya sebatas teman. Pasti, pasti Jaehwan akan tersakiti dengan ucapannya.

Lalu ia harus bagaimana? Meminta maaf? _Oh_ , itu bukan jalan yang baik.

Ia akan semakin tenggelam lagi dalam lautan Jaehwan. Bukankah ia telah berjanji untuk melupakannya?

Semoga beruntung, kata-kata itu..

Semoga Tuhan memang memberikan yang terbaik kepada Jaehwan. Semoga Jaehwan selalu diberikan keberuntungan. Mereka memang bukan jodoh 'kan? Sekarang ia harus kembali kepada Hakyeon. Ya, seperti ucapan Wonshik, ia harus bahagia dengan kekasihnya dan Jaehwan pasti nanti akan bahagia dengan hidupnya.

Semoga..

Ya, Lee Jaehwan semoga beruntung.

"Aku titip Jaehwan pada kalian. Buatlah senyumnya kembali terukir manis."

Dan setelah ucapan itu, Taekwoon berjanji untuk melepas semua tentang Jaehwan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _Waaahh, bagaimana? Semoga bagus yaa? Silahkan direview saja deh yaaa.. terima kasih.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh ya yang review, follow dan favorit di cerita sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.. ^^,_

 _Kecup kalian satu persatu ^^._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


End file.
